The Best Thing in His Life
by BetterButter777
Summary: Another shortie, but this one with chapters! (not many at all) GinnyHarry this time. No explicit sex...in this version
1. The Last Day of Term

**A/N: I know this whole thing is a big cliché, Harry/Ginny are my favorite couple and I wanted to put some more out there. As I have been thinking about sex too much, I decided to make a clean version first and then add an extended chapter after I finish. This one may be 4 chapters long! I never write that much! I only just posed my first story out like yesterday, and I don't have very many reviews yet, but I figure I'll give this a shot anyway. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The Last Day of Term**  
  
It was double potions again. This class was an improvement to the pre-N.E.W.T. class because it contained members from all four houses. There were definitely more Slytherins than anyone else, but the ratio was about fifty/fifty, Slytherin to everyone else. Harry was cleaning up for the day, anticipating Christmas break, when Snape indicated that they could finally leave.  
  
"Hey Hermione, want to go for a walk by the lake?" Ron asked without making eye contact with Harry. He and Hermione had been "dating" since the end of sixth year. At this point in time Harry was pretty sure they had only gotten as far as heavy kissing, but Ron was still guilty every time he and Hermione spent alone time together.  
  
"Sure. Harry, do you mind? I don't think we had anything planned this afternoon."  
  
"Not at all. I am supposed to meet Ginny in the common room anyway." Ron scowled at this last comment.  
  
Ron was going to visit Hermione's family for Christmas, but both of them would be back early to spend the last week and New Years Eve at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was told to stay at Hogwarts for all of break because it was the safest place for him to be. At first this made him angry, being treated like a child at 17, but when he found out that Mrs. Weasley was going to let Ginny stay his mood changed. Since the beginning of his sixth year, Harry and Ginny had become the best of friends, even matching Harry's friendship with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey it's about time. I got out early and I've been sitting here for aver half an hour."  
  
"Let's go down to dinner. The Great Hall will probably be empty."  
  
The sat and ate for an hour and a half talking about nothing at all. It seems like they should have run out of things to say.  
  
Ginny knew everything about Harry's childhood from the way his aunt and uncle treated him at home to the way his cousin and everyone else in his primary school treated him. She know that his birthday was never recognized until his eleventh when he got his Hogwarts letter. Few actually comprehended that Hogwarts was his only true home. She understood his battle with Voldemort better than anyone else, and it wasn't just because she was once possessed by him, it was mainly because she listened without interrupting and knoew how to act when he was done speaking. She had never had this level of understanding with any of her previous friends or boyfriends.  
  
Harry knew everything about Ginny as well. He knew that as much as she loved her family, she sometimes wished she was the only child. He listened to her when she told stories about her brothers picking on her because she was the only sister, and how she used to climb a tree in her yard to avoid them. She was not the type of person to hide, and he soon learned how she became the person she is today.  
  
Even with the second war brewing out side the Hogwarts walls, Harry found peace in Ginny that was so seldom with his other friends.  
  
Ginny had long string of boyfriends through the last two years, but she was know throughout the school as someone who would not have sex. He liked all of the boyfriends, maybe even loved a few, but she did not take her virginity likely. She was not one of those strongly religious people, but she still wasn't about to let anybody push her around.  
  
Every time on of her relationships ended, she would turn to Harry for comfort. She would always ask if they were, or could be more than friends. But each and every time Harry said that he didn't want to ruin the best thing in his life right now.  
  
"Hey don't cheat," said Ginny with a smile on her face. Harry was leaning over the chess board with his ear pressed against his king.  
  
"Cheating?" Harry said with fake incredulously. "I know not of what you speak! We're discussing the weather."  
  
"Yeah sure," she retorted as Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait hole.  
  
Ron subtlety signaled for Harry to come upstairs with him by waving his arms high in the air and pointing to stairs up to the boys dormitory. As Harry made his way over to the steps, Hermione plopped down next to Ginny and they started to talk in whispered voices.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm in deep shit," Ron confided in him after he locked and charmed the door closed. "I know I love Hermione and I wanted this Christmas to be special. I've never been in a muggle house before, and I doubt I'll be able to sleep in the same room with her, much less as her if she's…you know…ready." Ron blurted all this out very quickly, except the last few words which seemed to take him a year to get out.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure it will be fine. I know for a fact Hermione loves you too. And, well, you're probably not going to get to spend…alone time with her, you will be back here before the new year and there won't be anyone else here, well except for Ginny and me, but we promise to stay out of your way." Harry said the whole thing slowly so Ron would be reassured, but added the last comment with a smile on his face. 


	2. Everyone Gone

Chapter 2 - Everyone Gone  
  
Ron and Hermione had said goodbye that morning as they left with most of the other people in the school. Harry had thought that there would only be a few Gryffindors staying for Christmas, but there were none.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the first few days of break playing exploding snap, chess, and gin, a muggle game that Harry learned form Mrs. Figg over the years. With the exploding snap cards the game was more interesting. Ginny like it because it was called her nickname.  
  
"How do you always beat me? I only taught you the game yesterday!" Harry exclaimed after Ginny had beaten him 4 times in a row.  
  
Ginny smiled pretending to be shy, and then slipped her wand from out of her sleeve.  
  
Harry shook his head with mock shock as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and gave her a pigs nose.  
  
With everyone gone, Ginny slept in Ron's bed, so neither of them had to be alone and they could stay up all night talking to each other.  
  
The days grew shorter and nights longer as Christmas Day approached.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny woke up at the same time on Christmas morning due to Hedwig's loud hooting. She had started doing it in the morning for Harry to get up in time for classes.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the decent sized pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He looked over to Ginny, smiling and saw a look of terrible sadness in her face. Her mouth was thin and her eyes were filling with tears that were just about to explode from her face. He looked from her face to the foot of her bed and there was only on gift there, the one he had placed there last night after she had fallen asleep.  
  
Right when he was getting up to go over there she let out a bark laugh and giggled heavily into her hands. Right as Harry approached the bed she ran out of the room, without a single word. Now Harry felt like he wanted to cry, but she came back a moment later with a load full of packages in her hands twice the size of Harry's.  
  
"HA!" She barked again. "Well at least Mum doesn't know that I'm sleeping in here!"  
  
Harry cracked a smile. "Happy Christmas then."  
  
The sat and opened presents for a half an hour, going slowly only one at a time to make Christmas last. When they were done they went into the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were there as well. Whereas there were no other Gryffindors in the castle for winter break, there were a good 30 other students in the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up right as they were about to leave. "Please everyone. First I want to wish all here a Happy Christmas. Now I would like to see you all happy today, even with the war outside of these walls. Without happiness, there use in fighting evil. Have an excellent day and vacation.  
  
After the large morning meal, Harry and Ginny made their way to the grounds by the Quidditch Pitch. After walking around a few laps talking about their classes and other unimportant things.  
  
When the reached goal posts 5 times they sat in from of the center hoop. Harry found tow rocks and a stick and he transformed the rocks into two blankets and the stick onto a picnic basket full of sweets and butterbeers.  
  
"This is really nice," Ginny said as the sat on one of the blankets and cuddled up in the other one. "Winter is definitely my favorite season. It's not just Christmas and the New Year either, I love the snow. I love the way the sky is gray, but bright from the sun."  
  
"I love the way you look right now."  
  
Ginny shot her gaze form the sky and to his crimson face.  
  
He was thinking that but he never meant for it to com out.  
  
She stared at him with her eyes wide. Two and a half months ago when she broke up with her last boyfriend she asked him, as always, if he wanted to be more than friends. She realized though, after he had slept with Susan Bones, that she meant it more that time. Since then, she had said not to all advances that came her way.  
  
Ginny suddenly started to giggle. Harry started laughing too, but Ginny had only started to see what his reaction would be. She forced herself to continue.  
  
After that, conversation got back to normal. Harry didn't know what Ginny was thinking, but he couldn't get forget the first awkward moment between them in over two years.  
  
The snow around their charmed blanket was starting to melt so after two and a half hours outside they made their way back up to the castle.  
  
Peeves was floating above the main entrance  
  
Potty wotty Potter With his wittle Weasley Smoochy lipsy Or full of berries you'll be!  
  
At this last comment, Peeves started to throw small berries at the two of them hitting their faces and robes. When Harry opened his eyes he saw mistletoe hanging from Peeves' feet.  
  
"I think I know what he wants," said Ginny, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry had a bad experience with mistletoe. Ginny saw that look in his face.  
  
"Don't cry ok?" Harry leaned forward and turned his head to the side. Right as he was about tot peck Ginny's cheek, she purposefully turned her head and touched her lips to his mouth.  
  
Absolutely shocked, Harry took a sharp intake of breath. He could feel Ginny smiling and she gently pressed herself into him.  
  
Ginny figured that she would see how he really felt. As soon as he relaxed, he started to open his mouth slightly. Ginny knew what was coming next, so she withdrew her head, turned on her heels, and walked away from him straight to the common room.  
  
0o0o0o0  
  
A/N: I know, more cliché, but I just cant help myself when it comes to these two. 


	3. It's About Time

A/N: Ok so I'm not getting like any reviews. Not even that many for my Hermione/Ginny story. Let me know if I should write "specific" sex scenes once I'm done with the plot of this story. It will give a lot of details. I know some won't like to read it, and you don't have to, but let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 3 - It's About Time  
  
Harry goggled at the flaming red hair getting farther and farther away. He hated mistletoe, but he didn't think it was that bad at the moment.  
  
Ginny couldn't suppress the wide grin on her face. She had wanted to do that since she was ten ears old. Even more so since she had gotten over her crush and fallen in love with him over a year before now. She knew he would follow her back to the common room, even though now his feet are stuck in place. It is not the first time she had that effect on a guy, it just meant more to her this time.  
  
Harry could finally walk again. It's not like he had never kissed Ginny before, but this time he wanted to respond. He had begun to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, but she pulled away before he could, which was not like her. While she is known for never shagging anyone, kissing had always been her strong suit. Finally, he went strait to the common room.  
  
Ginny arrived in the empty common room and walked in circles until her feet hurt. She thought about the feelings she knew she already had, but was afraid to admit them. When she couldn't stand to wait another second, so she got a book out of her bag and tried to read, failing miserably and blatantly staring at the portrait hole when Harry walked through.  
  
"Listen, Ginny. I love you with all of my heart, but I don't want to ruin our friendship over one randy night."  
  
"Gee, you're subtle."  
  
"I know this sounds familiar, and quite a cliché, but I couldn't stand not being friends with you."  
  
"Look I'm sorry for confusing you," And myself really, "But I am not trying to get in your pants because I am lonely. I am lonely and I don't think we should talk about your pants, but I haven't dated anyone since Halloween and there's a reason why."  
  
Harry, a smart wizard for his age, had in fact noticed that she had declined all advances toward her since the night she had dumped Jeff after a ten week stretch. Most boyfriends lasted around six weeks, and usually in less than two she was back in the game.  
  
"Look, I'm not some rebound guy sitting around waiting for you to get over your boyfriends." He said his voice starting to get louder.  
  
"I NEVER WANTED YOU TO BE! I asked before because I was lonely, I mean it more now. I want to hug you and hold you and smell you! I want to entangle my legs in yours and never move!" She screamed menacingly. Suddenly her voice calmed. "I'm a virgin and you know it. I wanted it to be you the whole time. That's why I held my own and I am known for not doing it. It's because of you."  
  
"I can't do this. I won't. It's not right." Harry whispered slowly as he walked slowly past Ginny and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Even at the top he could hear her sobbing. He cast a silencing charm on the outside and inside of the door. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I know I love Ginny. I have since the summer after fifth year. I did not fancy her. Not directly anyway. Maybe I did for a little bit, but our friendship grew to a level that I never imagined. I love talking to her."  
  
He mumbled incoherently for about twenty minutes after that, pacing around the room. After another half an hour on the bed he started convincing himself.  
  
"I may love her but I really don't want to ruin anything. I don't know if there's a way to keep our friendship and act on out desires. I don't know anyone as well as I know Ginny. I almost wanted her outside in the snow. Everything just hit me."  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed before he realized he needed to talk this over with Ginny. He had never been afraid to share anything with her, and though it was different now, he couldn't help but relies he depended on her, as he was sure she depended on him.  
  
He opened the door to the hallway and found a still sobbing Ginny sitting on the steps a floor below him. He walked up and gave her a hug from behind.  
  
She was obviously startled because she jumped and nearly left the floor.  
  
"Oh Harry," she cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you away like that. I wanted to be with you and after what you said outside I wanted to see how you really felt. And in the entrance hall I actually believed that you were returning the feelings. I was obviously wrong."  
  
"I'm not…I wasn't…ready. I don't know if I am. You weren't that wrong" He whispered in her ear as he kissed it.  
  
Ginny was almost as startled as she had been when he snuck up behind her. He reached his head in front of her face and found her mouth. This time he didn't let her slip away as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.  
  
She answered him by exploring every part of his mouth with her tongue, as he did the same to her.  
  
He slowly lifted her from the stairs as he made his way to his bed.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
It had been an hour since. Harry had just fallen asleep and Ginny started crying again. When her friends had explained their first time they said it had hurt and they were sore afterwards, but during they got over the pain quickly.  
  
Ginny was different. It had hurt the whole time, which wasnt very long. Though Harry tried to comfort her afterwards, nothing could. He told that it was okay and that he still loved her and wanted to be with her. He asked her if she was in pain and placed a numbing charm where he thought it had hurt. He missed her heart.  
  
She had never been so ashamed in her life. It didn't matter what he said, she knew she had disappointed him. It was the only thing she wanted, that she had saved for him and it was all her fault, she failed. 


End file.
